Letters to Poland
by Papparazzi
Summary: Poland has decided to start answering letters! Write all your letters to Feliks/Poland through the reviews!
1. Introduction

Like, poland here! I'm totally going to start like, answering all your letters now!

So if you like, want to tell me something or like, want some advice or something, then you can totally ask!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes... I've decided to make a letter fic shot**

**OCs and fans welcomed!... Don't kill me**


	2. Rose I

**Hey Feliks,**

**Rose here, I was wondering how I can get my ex to understand how much he hurt me when he dumped me for some other girl? And I love your sense of style it is so adorable.**

**~Rose**

Czesc, Rose!

Like, that's totally unfair! It must be a total bummer! If it was me then I would like, totally make Warsaw their capital or something. Something totally typical to say would be like, to totally tell the bękart how you feel. But like, I'm way sure you can do better, girlfriend!

Like, thanks, I know right! My outfits are all totally rad! I'm always making Romania, like so jealous!

I'm totally gonna send you a stuffed pony and a personalized outfit!

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)


	3. Toris I

**Hey Felixs!**

**I didn't know you had started to write letters! I guess it was a pretty smart idea of yours since now it'll be easier for us to keep in contact...unless Russia finds the letters then he'll probably kill me...but I'll try to fight back and maybe I'll be able to run away from here back to Lithuania and we can see each other again. I'm really missing you and I'd do anything to see your smiling face again!**

**Well I better get back to work before Russia realizes I've been slacking off.**

**With Love,**

**Toris xxx**

Like, hey Toris!

Yea, It's a totally awesome idea! But, like, all my ideas are totally rad!

Like, if Russia even tries to lay a finger on you, I'll totally make Warsaw his capital! He's like, always being a bitch and trying to make everyone 'become one' with him! I mean, like, what a stalker!

I'm like, totally gonna rescue you myself, Liet! We can totally be BFFs like we were before and go paint stuff pink and eat Paczki! Btw, wasn't Friday, like, our anniversary! Remember? The whole Union of Lublin thing or something...

I totally can't wait to see you again and give you a totally rad hug!

Hugs and Kisses,  
>Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)<p> 


	4. General Winter I

**Hello Poland,**

It's been a while since I have visited you directly, hasn't it? I'll need to change that.

Sincerely,

General Winter

Like, OMG! Not you! *shrieks and hides behind a pony*

Why don't you like, go visit Russia or something, you big meanie! You're such a creep!  
>Don't make me send you, like, a letter of back luck and stuff!<p>

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland


	5. Rose II

**Hey Feliks,**

**Thanks, I would tell him but after school let out for the summer he like totally moved away. I would of been less hurt if he had told me about this girl, Elizabeth, before he asked me to be his girlfriend.**

**Thanks for the stuff pony and outfit they are like so cute.**

**~Rose**

Like, that totally sucks! If I, like, ever meet this guy, I'm totally gonna make Warsaw his capital! What a player. :(

You can't just, like, ask a girl out when you're already dating!

And like, this Elizabeth sounds like a total bitch! But did she like, know that he asked you out? 'Cause he could have totally been hiding that from both of you!

But try to like, forget about the bękart! You know what totally makes me feel better… Shopping! We should, like do that sometime!

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)


	6. General Winter II

**Hello Poland,**

**Hiding behind a pony will not save you, you coward.  
>Sending me a "letter of bad luck" will not save you, either. Learn to stand up and fight your enemies!<strong>

**General Winter**

Oh yea, we'll see about that! I'll write that letter right now! How am I supposed to fight you! Just stay away from me…. And go fix your wardrobe! Your sense of style is like, totally fail! Go shopping of something.

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)


	7. Monaco I

**Dearest Poland,**

**Why am I not loved?**

**By the way, you are free to visit my casinos every time. *smirks***

**From The Principality of Monaco, With Love**

Hey Monaco!  
>Like, don't ever say that you're not loved! You're like, totally awesome! And I love your casinos… not to mention your hair! And those glasses totally suit you!<p>

OMG! I'd totally love to come to your casinos! It's gonna be totally rad! Do I get to wear like, those bunny suits and stuff?

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)


	8. Rose III

**Poland,**

**I know. He even told me things that he never even told his parents. Even his own cousin, who happens to be one of my friends, is upset with him for breaking up with me.**

**~Rose**

Hey Rose,

Well all I can say is, like, forget about him! He's an idiot, as I said, you can do way better, girl!

There's like, loads of fish in the sea or something like that… What about his cousin? Is he a nice guy? Anyway, try meeting some rad new people. You might find someone like Liet!

Remember this: Life's a bitch, your bitch! You can totally do anything you want with it ;)

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)


	9. Warsaw I

**Papa Poland!**

**I miss you while you're at Russia!**

**How is it there?  
>Is Liet there? If he is, tell him I said hi! And tell Ruusia, I love him! And what goes best with pink, and what goes best with black?<strong>

**Love,  
>Warsaw:)<strong>

Dear Warsaw,

Miss ya too, darling!

Russia's ok… pretty cold though… But I get to see Liet a lot over here! He says hi too! ;) …..Russia's so creepy! I don't get, like, why you like him so ! What goes with pink? Purple! And black and sometimes yellow... but is depends…

With black? Pink! That's like, the best colour to go with it…. Purple's good too!

Hugs and Kisses

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)


	10. Rose IV

**Poland,**

**I wish I could forget him, but he sit with my friends and I before class starts, so I try to be nice.  
>His cousin and I are like sisters. She would try to get me to be not shy.<br>~Rose**

Rose,

That's a total bummer… well try not to show, like, how much he hurt you and stuff…

You should totally hang out with his cousin more, she seem rad! And like, if she can get you to stop being shy and stuff, think of all the guys you'll meet!

Then again, there's nothing wrong with like, playing for a different team and stuff, if you get what I mean.

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)


	11. SweeterThanChocolate I

**kewl letters to Poland is like a totally awesome idea! hm...i wonder if i send a letter will he answer back?**

**SweeterThenChocolate**

I know right! It's like, the best idea ever!  
>…that's a good question; you should totally try and see if I'll actually answer back to you!<br>Good luck!

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)


	12. General Winter III

**Poland,**

**I will torment you as much as I want.**

**General Winter**

Do I have to like, get one of those restraining order things? I mean, Belarus, Ukraine and Russia are like, right next to me! Go torment them! Don't make me set my ponies on you!

Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)


End file.
